


Long Journey

by Verpackun



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: College AU, M/M, Mostly Comedy, Yeosang centric, chat fic, coffee shop AU, flower shop au, i don’t know anything about anything I’m writing about, is this set in Korea? You decide, it’s like friends????, it’s pitiful, please look past it, they all share one brain cell, wooyoung is so obnoxiously gay don’t @ me, yeosang is one cm away from cracking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verpackun/pseuds/Verpackun
Summary: Yeosang wakes up to his bed being slowly moved across the room.—Or Yeosang gets a fat crush on the flower delivery boy and his crackhead friends won’t stop teasing him.—Follow me @yorobunz on twitter so you can see when I’m gonna update





	1. KNO₃ and fire lilies

Yeosang wakes up to his bed being slowly moved across the room. 

A small figure is pushing across from him in the darkness.

Utilizing his rational fear of murder, he shrieks at a decibel only small rodents can hear and reaches for the closest  
weapon (a small stuffed horse) and wields it like a sword above his head.

“Yeosang!” The boy yells “Keep it down will you!!” “We can afford another noise complaint.” the small figure scolds before going back to pushing.

Yeosang, after sitting dumbfounded for a few seconds and filled with rage, mostly due to being blamed for a noise complaint he Did Not Cause, attacks.

“HONGJOONG!” He yells as he tosses the horse at the boy. 

Hongjoong, even with his back now turned, (after giving up on the bed migration??) deflects it perfectly. 

“Someone was sleeping well.” Hongjoong mutters sarcastically as he continues searching around the room.

“I was...” Yeosang trails off angrily while pretending his eyes are burning small holes in Hongjoong’s back.

Finally over the initial shock, and maybe not completely over the rage, Yeosang turns his lamp on.  
He’s now able to clearly see his best friend, standing fully dressed in his room, with his backpack in his hand. 

Waking up a bit more he checks his phone. He squints and holds back another shriek when he sees 3:00AM.

“Holy fuck......joong........ it’s three in the morning......” Yeosang says, awed, while rubbing his eyes. 

Hongjoong only offers a dismissive wave and a shrug.

Feeling defeated after getting no explanation from the other boy, Yeosang rolls over, covering his face with his blankets.

The shuffling around his room continues, pauses for a beat and then he feels his bed move again.

“What are you doing.” Yeosang whispers angrily from under the covers.

Hongjoong replies quickly with a tone implying Yeosang should know exactly what he’s doing “I hid some of my potassium nitrate in here a few months ago and I need it for a project today.”  
Yeosang doesn’t reply, too many questions for 3AM. 

The shuffling continues. Yeosang sighs and listens for a few more minutes before whispering “push me back”. 

The shuffles stop and he feels his bed being moved back and pressed against the wall again. 

“Goodnight” Hongjoong whispers at him.

“Goodnight Joong.”

He falls asleep to the quiet moving of his belongings and hongjoong’s not so internal monologue.

-

When he wakes up again it’s to his 7AM alarm, not his 3AM Hongjoong. 

He opens his eyes to see his vision is completely pink. He blinks a couple times and scrunches his nose before reaching up to pull the sticky note off his face. 

*Gone to class! The KNO₃ was under the sink :/ Good luck today!!!*.

Yeosang smiles at the extremely poor drawn flower at the end of the note and carefully adds it to the pile he’s been collecting in his drawer. 

In the past year that Yeosang has lived with Hongjoong he’s learned some fantastic anger management skills. After the “banshee audition of 2018” (as Hongjoong so kindly calls it) he mainly rants to his other friends and huffs when Hongjoong does something infuriating. (like taking his bed for a tour of his room at 3AM). 

It kind of has to be that way if he doesn’t want to spend the rest of his life in jail. Don’t get him wrong he’d never lay a finger on Hongjoong, it would be more of a spur of the moment thing. Hongjoong would make another experiment in one of Yeosang’s new ikea vases, and Yeosang would pick him up like the football he is and toss him out the window. 

-

He gets ready quickly, putting on the white button up he was told he’d have to wear when he got hired. 

The flower shop felt perfect. It was close, there were minimal customers and it seemed like something he’d be good at (something easy).

Because it was his first week he was mainly going to be learning how to make bouquets and not actually selling them so the stress was low. 

His last job was at the campus library. It was a nice quiet compared to the apartment. Close, minimal customers, and *something he was good at (*easy). But he decided flower shops weren’t that loud either after he’d seen one too many things in the anthropology section.

-

His first day was going pretty smooth, he didn’t have to worry about going to class later and he’d even gotten a couple complements on his first bouquet. 

Though, He had quickly taken back the “easy” comment from earlier and decided he had a strong hatred towards roses. How is he supposed to tie a pretty bow on top of thorns???? The bow rips, his hand is bleeding and the whole thing is a mess. 

It was then that he was told you’re supposed to remove the thorns first........... but he cut himself while doing that too.

After the bloody mayhem that he had on the bouquets, he was put on watering duty to finish his shift. 

There was nothing much to do after that. 

Except he had to keep look out for the special flower delivery that was coming later and tell the manager when it arrived. 

He was feeling pretty good as he caressed his now half bandaid half human hand. 

That was until the manager headed for the door.

“Are you leaving?” Yeosang asked nervously.

“I’ve just got to step out for a second, you don’t mind signing for the delivery do you?” 

“Yeah, I’ve got it!” He did not got it. 

Did he have to forge the managers signature? How illegal is that? Which gang would he join in prison??? Do they have ones where it’s a gang but nice???? Would his permanent knowledge of the dewey decimal system help him at all???? 

As he spiralled downward he almost didn’t notice the flower delivery van pull up.

A very tall man who Did Not look like he should be driving a pink van with flowers on it, stepped out and unloaded the back. 

There was only one box, a type flower they don’t usually carry. 

Yeosang thinks it the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen, a bright orange with traces of red. They looked like lilies (using the information he learned approximately 3.5 hours ago). 

His eyes followed them into the store.

Yeosang's was brought back to reality by the box being placed on the counter. He blinked, looking up at the man in front of him. Yeosang took him in. Despite him being quite a bit bigger than Yeosang, they must be around the same age. Not that any of that mattered, as Yeosang was focused on the fact that he was very very handsome. They made eye contact and Yeosang realized he'd been staring. He looked back down at the flowers. 

“When did you start working here? I can’t imagine not remembering you” The boy asked, probably referring to Yeosang’s obnoxiously pink hair but he blushed anyway.

“It’s my first day” He said, looking down at his bandaged hand to avoid the boys gaze. 

The boy peered over the counter at Yeosangs hands.

“Can I see?” He said, already reaching for his hands. He could feel his face heat up more as the boy took them in his much larger ones and turned them over, looking closely. He inspected them carefully, touching the bandages gently. 

After a few seconds, the man looked at Yeosang,

“Roses?” He asked, smiling brightly.

Yeosang could only laugh in response, hoping the boy couldn't tell his heart was pounding. 

The boy let go of his hands and laughed.  
“It gets easier, I promise.” He said before showing his own hands, which had small scars on the fingertips, no doubt from roses too.

They chatted like that for a while. Both forgetting about the flowers.

They went to the same college and even took the same english. The boy looked dumbfounded before Yeosang explained the pink hair had happened over the weekend.

The manager finally returned and teased the boy for taking her only other employee away from the waiting customers (there was exactly zero (0) customers). She signed for the package before shooing him out the door to finish the deliveries for the day.

The boy flashed another smile and waved as he left the shop. Yeosang cupped his burning cheeks in his hands, propping himself up on his elbows and watched as the boy drove away.

His shift ended soon after, it’s not like he did much after the hand holding incident anyways. He walked home peacefully, smiling to himself. He couldnt stop thinking of the boy..... of...... oh my god did he really not ask his name.

Hongjoong would eat this up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic ever! By force it will bring me: fame, money and fortune


	2. Mocking and Mannequins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeosang is a bullying victim

“You really didn’t ask his name?”

“Yes San, I really didn’t ask his name.” Yeosang said, for the third time, sinking down in the chair, sipping sadly at his hot chocolate.

“I just can’t believe it....... I really thought you’d win this one” San thought aloud “I owe Mingi 20 dollars...”

Seonghwa’s return from the counter distracted Yeosang from being angry about being bet on.

“Stop pestering him and go work” Seonghwa said, putting his hand on San’s shoulder before sitting down with his tea.

San huffed and started cleaning off tables. Making sure he was still in earshot of their conversation.

“So you really didn’t ask his name?”  
Seonghwa said while taking a sip from his mug.

Yeosang let out a pained noise as he sank impossibly further into the leather chair the coffee shop had so kindly added recently.

“How does everyone know?????” He said in a pained voice.

Two voices spoke from behind him “Word travels fast” one said “I heard you didn’t ask a boys name?” Said the other. “I’m here for my money San!” Spoke the first one again.

Yeosang let out another unintelligible noise as Jongho and Mingi sat on the sofa to his left. 

“Hongjoong texted us” Seonghwa admitted.

“He even made a group chat” Said Jongho before turning his phone to Yeosang. The group chat name read “Hongjoong stays winning”.

Yeosang sighed and sank down further in his chair, nearly on the floor at this point.

Mingi took off his backpack. Making a big show of ruffling through it to make as much noise as possible, before he made eye contact with Yeosang’s limp body.

“hey yeo”

“Hmph”

Mingi struggles to hold in his laughter as he speaks “I lost my highlighter do you mind bringing your head over here?”

Both mingi and jongo start wheezing uncontrollably.

“The disrespect........when I die.... then you will realize” Yeosang stated dramatically, staring at the ceiling.

“Oh Sangie” Seonghwa says empathetically, reaching for Yeosangs leg. “Do you want to talk about it? Are you having suicidal thoughts?” Seonghwa looked painfully concerned when Yeosang sat up a bit to look at him.

Yeosang chuckled a bit. “I’m okay mars, thanks” his smile seems to lessen Seonghwa’s panic.

“Mars, it’s a meme” Mingi said while straightening up, still recovering from his laughing fit.

“A what” Seonghwa asked turning to Mingi, with a very very confused look on his face. 

Mingi couldn’t answer before Jongho started laughing more which made Mingi crack up again. 

Yeosang finished the last of his hot chocolate and lifted his dead body from the chair. Watching Seonghwa who was furiously scrolling through a scholarly article about what a meme was, as he gathered his things.

“Wooyoung said he needed my help, I’ll text you guys later” Yeosang said.

“Tell him I say hi!” Said San from his new position behind the café’s register.

“You know Wooyoung?” 

“We met when I was redecorating my apartment a few weeks ago, I wanted one of those ships in a bottle thingys” San explains. “We have a coffee date on Thursday” San blushes.

“What do you see in him??” Asks Mingi, leaning forward, now intrigued.

San pauses for a few seconds before responding.

“....Cutie.”

Mingi laughs, “Cheers I’ll drink to that”.

“You don’t even have a drink yet Mingi”  
Seonghwa states, pointing at the empty coaster in front of him.

“It’s another meme Hwa” Yeosang says empathetically.

Seonghwa looks up at Yeosang with the most defeated eyes “There’s more than one????”

Yeosang patted Seonghwa’s shoulder before finally leaving and waving goodbye. The sound of another laughing fit from Mingi and Jongho in the background.

—

Yeosang was met with a tight hug from Wooyoung in the doorway of the small antique shop.

“Do you greet all your customers like this?” Questioned Yeosang as he tried to wiggle out the boys arms.

“Just the cute ones” He quipped, letting him go and swinging back around.

Yeosang cringed and took that as his queue to follow him. He was led behind the cash register and to the back room.

Yeosang looked around the room in awe,  
“Oh wow.... this is great, really. I always wanted to be murdered by antique headless mannequins.” Yeosang stated sarcastically, pointing at the mannequins (headless), set up like the terracotta warriors in front of him.

Wooyoung responded by giving him a slap on the shoulder and a scolding look.

“Shhh Yeosang... you don’t want them to get offended” Wooyoung whispered in his ear “we have a symbiotic relationship”

Yeosang stood there for a second holding his shoulder before whispering back “how is it a symbiotic relationship Wooyoung.”

Wooyoung paused and responded dead serious, “I don’t call them the most disgusting and genuinely terrifying things I’ve ever seen in my whole entire life and they don’t kill me in my sleep.”

“Ah” Yeosang responded nodding.

Wooyoung moved over to a desk in the corner and pushed himself up before patting the empty spot next to him. Yeosang jumped up too. As soon as he did he made horrific eye contact with the one mannequin who was not headless..... maybe it’s for the best they don’t all have heads.

Wooyoung shifts to look at Yeosang.  
“You really didn’t ask him?”

Yeosang stays silent and dumbfounded for few seconds before looking at Wooyoung and letting out a quiet “how” with wide eyes.

“San texted me earlier and told me to say that to you.” Wooyoung admitted, laughing, “I have no idea what it means but the look on your face is worth it.”

“I have to know why he made me say that” Wooyoung insists.

Yeosang sighs and starts to explain.

“Last month at Mingi’s party, Hongjoong made a joke about how I never get anyone’s number and-“

“Tea” Wooyoung interrupts, chuckling.

“Oh please shut up” Yeosang shoots back.

“I said I get numbers all the time, and Joong told me I couldn’t even get a boys name.” Yeosang continued “so we made a bet, if I got a boys name, he would treat me to supper, and if I didn’t......” 

Yeosang trailed off thinking about the punishment Hongjoong had finally picked.

“If I didn’t win....I would have to wear a “birthday girl” pin Hongjoong found at Party City....” He says, staring into the distance.

Wooyoung doubled over with laughter  
“Oh my god Hongjoong is a fucking genius” he screamed, tears coming to his eyes.

Yeosang gave him a dirty look before continuing.  
“So in conclusion, I was talking to the flower delivery boy at work, and I forgot to ask his name...... now I’m birthday girl all week.....” Yeosang finished.

It took a few more minutes for Wooyoung to finally calm down and wipe the tears from his eyes.

“Yeosang.... I think you’ll be the prettiest birthday girl in the Whole world” Wooyoung said snickering and quickly jumping off the table.

“Come here you little brat” Yeosang yells chasing after him.

When Yeosang catches up a few seconds later he gives Wooyoung a swift kick on the back of the knee, sending Wooyoung to the ground.

“Ouchie” 

“Get up fool, show me what you needed help with”

“I can’t.... I think my knee cap fell out..... bastard.... you kicked out my knee cap”  
Wooyoung insulted, dramatically rolling on the ground.

“I don’t think that’s possible”

“It’s obviously possible you just did it..... I can’t believe I don’t have a knee cap anymore....” He said, rolling over to stare at the ceiling.

“Get up” Yeosang said again, lightly kicking Wooyoung’s body (apparently now sans knee cap).

“Fine, I’m not actually mad, I was never one to use my knees anyways, I prefer to just walk completely straight legged” Wooyoung said rising from the floor and dusting himself off.

“See I was actually doing you a favour then, do you want me to kick the other one out too?”

Wooyoung stuck his tongue out sassily and started walking towards one of the shelves (straight legged of course).

Wooyoung stops and then points to a book on the top shelf. 

“I can’t reach and a customer is coming in for it later.”

“What makes you think I can”

“I don’t know, I was hoping that you had freakishly long arms or something” Wooyoung defends. 

“Okay, Wooyoung” Yeosang says while spinning Wooyoung to look him in the eyes, “my hands would be dragging on the ground if I could reach up there” 

“Yeah well then that’s my loss then isn’t it”  
Wooyoung says turning back around to stare at the book.

They stand there in silence for a couple minutes before Wooyoung speaks up again.

“Maybe if start throwing things at it it’ll get knocked down.” 

“Wooyoung please don’t throw valuable antiques at another valuable antique” Yeosang advises.

Wooyoung pauses for another minute.

“You can’t say it wouldn’t work though” Wooyoung says thoughtfully, still staring at the book.

Yeosang stands silently for a few more seconds before responding with,  
“I kinda wanna try now” 

First object choice: a small plastic deer.  
It (surprisingly) had no effect on the obviously over 5 pound book.

Second object choice: one of the mannequins arms.  
It took a lot of hyping up to make Wooyoung deface the mannequin horde and he spent a solid minute after apologizing and begging for forgiveness.  
The arm didn’t work.

Third object choice: a fat Italian chef statue Yeosang had found next to a bunch of candles, like a small shrine.  
He didn’t work either, but he did lose the pizza he was holding when he connected with the floor. 

When Yeosang bent down to look for the fat chef’s pizza, he saw a ladder propped up agains the back wall behind the last row of shelves. He gave Wooyoung a slap on shoulder before making him go get it.

After the book issue was over, Yeosang decided to buy the fat chef out of regret for breaking him.

—

It had been a........ day. He hadn’t focused much on his morning classes due to the constant texts from Hongjoong celebrating his victory (mostly celebrating Yeosang’s punishment). And now he was walking home, fat Italian chef in hand, dreading whatever Hongjoong would say when he walked through their apartment door. 

He wasn’t actually offended by all the mocking he got today, it was more the defeat of losing Another one of Hongjoong’s bets that made him so sulky.

The second he stepped through the door he was greeted with a loud “WELCOME HOME BIRTHDAY GIRL” from the other room, and as Hongjoong rounded the corner to the entry way he added “and fat Greek chef”

Yeosang looked down at the chef before looking back up at Hongjoong. “What about this makes you think he’s Greek??”

“They don’t make the Italian ones without the pizza”

“But why Greek???”

“He’s got a mamma mia vibe”


	3. The Cursed Artifact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeosang almost eats battery acid and finds out something he has in common with his crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been dicking around and fixing things in the first two chapters so they’re (excuse my french) not the absolute worst.

“Take him to work with you I don’t want him in the apartment, he’s got negative energy” Hongjoong said while inspecting the fat chef the next morning.

“It’s not like I brought home a cursed artifact joong” 

“That’s exactly what you did. The ancient spirit inhabiting him is begging to be let out and we just can’t have that sort of danger in the house”

“But you can keep lose battery acid in the fridge?”

“Yeah”

“Please tell me why.”

“I know what the battery acid is doing..... old cursed chef statues though? You never know what’s going on with them”

“And he may be upset at you for taking his pizza” hongjoong explaines further “you took away his Italian namesake Yeosang”

Yeosang sighed and placed the chef by the front door so he wouldn’t forget him.

Breakfast was fun. It included Yeosang pouring battery acid on his froot loops because Hongjoong had moved it to a milk carton. And then for the rest of breakfast he heard Hongjoong rant about how he wasted perfectly good cereal.

“Did you want me to keep eating them Hongjoong....”

“Im just saying it would’ve been nice to not see my hard earned money thrown in the compost this early in the morning!”

“Hongjoong I’m not going to eat the battery acid”

“Of course you aren’t Now! I don’t expect you to eat out of the compost”

—

While Yeosang finished brushing his teeth, Hongjoong came in with the pin presented on top of a small pillow. 

“This is so genius” Hongjoong spoke to himself “gosh I’m such a genius.”

“Don’t be too humble” Yeosang mutters.

“I won’t” he replies, beginning to put the pin on Yeosang’s apron.

“Hongjoongggg why does it have to be for a week..... that doesn’t even make sense” Yeosang says with a pout. Effectively destroying any dignity he still had left in an attempt to lessen his sentence.

“It’s a week long celebration of my 5 year reign as king of bets” Hongjoong explains.

“Why am I such a loser” Yeosang complained. Looking down to Hongjoong who was still focusing on straightening out the pin and smoothing out his shirt.

“Yep”

“You weren’t listening to me were you”

“Yep”

Yeosang watched as Hongjoong searched through the bathroom drawers before putting out a small eye shadow compact.

“Oh no no no no” 

“Oh yes yes yes yes”

Yeosang attempted to make an escape from the bathroom but Hongjoong was in front of doorway. He would have to beg for his freedom.

“Please, this wasn’t in the original deal joong” 

“Hongjoong this wasn’t in the original deal”

“Hongjoong-“

“It’s ‘lord of all mortal beings’ now.”

Oh right.... the name.... Hongjoong always chooses a different moniker each time he wins a bet. Apparently this weeks would be: the lord of all mortal beings. He also added that just “god” was okay. At least its better than what he picked last time (Lord Xenu the dictator of the "Galactic Confederacy").

“Lord of all mortal beings, this wasn’t in the original deal of the bet, and I don’t want it”

“Yeah....... but now that I’m god..... I decided that the birthday girl should look pretty on her big day, so close your eyes.”

Yeosang accepted his fate and closed his eyes. Beginning his road to blindness as Hongjoong mercilessly poked at his eyelids.

—

Yeosang hugged his coat around himself tightly as he walked to the flower shop, prolonging the inevitable. The fat (and supposedly cursed) chef cradled under his arm.

He placed the chef down on the counter, next to the cash register. Taking the time to position him nicely.

As he’s taking off his coat he unfortunately hears a familiar voice speak from the other side of the register.

“Um... Happy birthday?” 

Yeosang looks up already feeling his cheek flush with embarrassment. He didn’t want his crush to see him like this.

“It’s not my birthday..” Yeosang begins to explain, flustered.

“Oh sorry, that was an unfair assumption.” The boy teased. 

Yeosang laughs. He blinks a couple times, the glitter Hongjoong put around his eyes annoying him. The boy smiles and licks his finger before reaching forward to get the glitter in question,

“There you go” the boy laughs, blowing the glitter off the tip of his finger. 

Yeosang thinks his throat is about to close over. 

The fat chef’s spirit is probably what possessed him and gave him the strength to squeak out a small “thanks”

“No problem, it looks really nice” he says leaning in to examine Yeosang’s more, he has a very endearing look on his face.

Yeosang thinks he’s about to combust until the boy leans back again. Turning his attention to the other object in question.

“What’s the Greek chef statue for?”

Yeosang makes eye contact with the chef before looking up at the boy, “why does everyone think he’s Greek????”

“I don’t know, he just has an aura” the boy says, moving a finger at the space around the chef.

(An aura? Like the energy Hongjoong mentioned this morning??)

“A Greek..... aura?” Yeosang questioned. 

The boy laughed, “I guess? He just has a look about him.”

“Ah” Yeosang nods sarcastically.

The boy laughs and opens his mouth to speak but he’s cut off by the shops door flying open.

“WHERES THE BIRTHDAY GIRL” Shouts a Very ecstatic Mingi. He’s followed by an equally ecstatic Jongho, “WE WANT TO SEE”

Yeosang turns a bright red. “PLEASE GET OUT” he screams, high pitched and pointing at the door.

The boy laughs at Yeosang’s reaction. Obviously very confused at the screaming.

Jongho pushes past a cackling Mingi to the counter. Immediately inspecting Yeosang’s makeup, poking. Yeosang swats his hand away.

Mingi collects himself and makes eye contact with Yeosang (flashing an evil grin) before looking at the boy. 

Yeosang’s eyes widen as he realizes what Mingi is about to do. He knows that grin, he’s about to want to launch himself into the sun.

“Introduce us your friend Yeosang!” 

All the colour drains from his face. 

He swears he feels his brain short circuit, unable to handle the ungodly levels of embarrassment.

 

Yeosang’s body gives outcan’t help it as he slumps and covered his face with his hands. He lets out only a squeaky embarrassed “aaaaaaaaaaaa”.

Mingi and Jongho do an insanely obnoxious high five before crying with laughter.

The boy quickly realized what was happening and burst into uncontrollable laughter, the cutest Yeosang has ever heard.

Yeosang lifts his head to look at the boy who is still giggling.

“Stop laughing at me!!”

Between breaths the boy gets out “I’m not laughing at you” “I just” “I don’t know your name either” he starts laughing again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love evil twins Mingi and Jongho, it wasn’t the original idea but I love my fuckboys.... rest assured they’re secret softies.


	4. WebMD and Funeral Attire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongjoong diagnoses Yeosang and Jongho fears for his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Or if you see any spelling errors etc

“Get up”

“No” 

Hongjoong slaps Yeosang on the head with the remote, “Move.” 

“I got here first” Yeosang swats at Hongjoong’s hand, never taking his eyes off the tv.

“There’s no where else to sit!” Hongjoong argues.

“There’s a chair Right there” Yeosang points across the room.

“It’s not COMFORTABLE.”

“That sounds like a ‘you’ problem.”

Hongjoong glares and sits down, hard, on Yeosang’s legs.

“My shins!” Yeosang sits up, pulling his legs to his chest. Giving Hongjoong a dirty look.

Hongjoong ignores the look and starts flipping through the channels, clearly happy with his success, “You should have moved them faster” he explains calmly.

“I didn’t think you were going to sit on them!”

“Don’t underestimate me” Hongjoong turns his attention to the tv. 

After a couple minutes he speaks up.

“Slow reaction time is probably a symptom for something you know, maybe you’re dying” Hongjoong thinks aloud.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you” Yeosang laughs, “you’re dying to inherit my DS.”

“I’ve watched a lot of forensic files, I could get away with it” Hongjoong replies “for my nintendogs”

“For MY nintendogs” Yeosang corrects.

“Not for long”

They both fell into silence, focusing on the nature documentary Hongjoong had picked. Yeosang not wanting to risk shortening the amount of life he had left before Hongjoong murdered him for his nintendogs; Hongjoong, most likely, planning his murder, and the subsequent kidnapping of his nintendogs.

Yeosang sees Hongjoong squint at him out of the corner of his eye before taking his phone out. 

“What are you doing?”

“One sec.”

Hongjoong continues scrolling for a minute before stopping and looking at Yeosang’s forehead.

“What?” Yeosang says trying to meet Hongjoong’s gaze.

“This says slow reaction time is a symptom of hydrocephalus.” Hongjoong turns his phone to face Yeosang, showing him the article.

Yeosang tosses a pillow at him, “I don’t have hydrocephalus!”

“Look it says ‘decline in school performance’!!” Hongjoong starts giggling.

“Asshole!” He throws another pillow.  
But Hongjoong grabs it midair and tosses it back at Yeosang without looking up from his phone.

“It says I need to look for a soft spot on top of your head, come here” Hongjoong beckons.

“that’s for babies!” Yeosang defends. “I promise I don’t have a soft spot.”

“I just think it explains a lot! I might be saving your life.”

“It doesn’t explain anything!! I’m just failing all my classes and you sit fast.”

“Explains your head” Hongjoong says deadpanned, making eye contact with Yeosang across the sofa.

“What.” Yeosang narrows his eyes.

“It explains your massive head.” Hongjoong repeats, now with a shit eating grin.

“Do you want to die?” Yeosang stands up, threatening.

Hongjoong scrambles off the couch running towards the kitchen, laughing maniacally.

“You little ASSHOLE” Yeosang shouts as he chases after Hongjoong with olympic speed. “It’s not that big!!!”

“Careful not to tip over, Megamind!” Hongjoong yells, tears reaching his eyes from laughing.

The chase ended with Yeosang tackling Hongjoong on the kitchen floor. Sitting on him while he grabbed a wooden spoon from the drawer above them and then attempting to give Hongjoong an DIY lobotomy.

Hongjoong lets out a Viking-esque scream, hold the spoon away from his eye with both hands, like a dramatic sword fight. 

Yeosang bursts out laughing and rolls off Hongjoong. The both of them stay crying with laughter on their kitchen floor for the next 15 minutes. 

—

“I heard you tried to scoop out Hongjoong’s eyeballs” Mingi comments casually the next morning. San and Hongjoong snicker.

“I had a good motive.” Yeosang replies sipping his hot chocolate.

“Wait, how do the both of you know?” Yeosang gives an accusatory look at Mingi and then San. San rushes off of the arm of the sofa, where he was previously perched next to Mingi and pretends to clean tables. 

Yeosang spins around in his chair to face Hongjoong. “Do you still have that damn group chat?”

Hongjoong shrugs, pulling out his phone.

“Why...” Yeosang raises his voice. “What are you saying about me....”. He stands up walking over to Hongjoong.

He lifts his phone up to make sure Yeosang can’t see. Hongjoong and Mingi look at each other and then back at their phones.

“Are you texting in it right now!!”

They both shrug.

“Stop!!!” Yeosang turns his attention to Mingi, “Stop it!!”

Yeosang’s phone buzzes once and then starts buzzing consistently.

-QT fellaz-

[8:27 AM]

Jongho: bobble head Angery

Jongho: a

Jongho: SORRY

Jongho: SORRY

Jongho: SORRY

Jongho: SORRY

Jongho: SORRY 

Jongho: SORRY 

Jongho: SORRY 

Jongho: SORRY

Jongho: SORRY

Mingi: i think he forgives you

Jongho: you think?

Hongjoong: yeah thats why he just took off towards your apartment

Hongjoong: hes going to hug you

[Mingi has changed Jongho’s name to Gullible]

Gullible: I Am Not

Gullible: I don’t care

Gullible: I could snap him in half I’m not even worried about it

Yeosang: buzz me in 

Yeosang: buzz me in coward 

Yeosang: Jongho buzz me in coward

Yeosang: coward

Hongjoong: I think he died from fear

Mingi: Yeosang... the power he holds

Hongjoong: When’s the funeral?

Mingi: is it black tie or will my pyjama bottoms work

 

 

Jongho bursts into the coffee shop panting. A single leaf is stuck in his hair.

“The boy lives!” Shouts Hongjoong.

Jongho punches the air in a very very out of breath attempt at a victory dance.

“How the hell did you get here without seeing Yeo?” Mingi queries.

“Fire escape” Jongho replies, between breaths. Dropping himself onto the sofa next to Mingi.

“I thought they were in the process of taking that down?” 

“Correct” Says Jongho, brushing the dirt off his pants.

Mingi laughs, picking the leaf out of Jongho’s hair. Jongho sighs and checks his phone. 

“Pyjama bottoms? Really Mingi?” Jongho says, a hurt look in his eyes.

“Let me mourn in comfort”

—

-QT fellaz-

[3:52 PM]

Yeosang: Is my head really that big

Mingi: 100%

Seonghwa: That just means you have a big brain!

Yeosang: Thanks mars 

[4:36 PM]

[Gullible has renamed the chat to the one with Yeosang]

[Yeosang has changed Gullible’s name to 4 days]

4 days: whats that mean

4 days: 4 days until what

4 days: Yeosang whats that mean

4 days: Yeosang 

4 days: Yeosang 

4 days: help

Mingi: ITS A COUNTDOWN ASKJSJSKSKLDKFKDKLFLFKFK

Hongjoong: Yeosang that’s unfair

4 days: ily Hongjoongie :)

Hongjoong: no one can plan a funeral in that amount of time 

4 days: I take it back

Hongjoong: okay wait: if we go for cremation and just close family I could make it work

Hongjoong: definitely need 2 days minimum 

[Yeosang has changed 4 days name to 2 days] 

2 days: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

2 days: CHANGE IT BACK 

2 days: CHANGE IT BACK

2 days: PLEASE

Mingi: should I wear my spongebob or my ninja turtle pyjamas

Hongjoong: depends what you pair them with

Mingi: I was thinking of wearing my jersey 

Hongjoong: turtles for sure then

2 days: :(

 

—

As soon as Yeosang enters his apartment he makes a beeline for the sofa. He flops next to Hongjoong, laying his head in the boys lap. Ignoring all the noise in the kitchen.

“Yunho is so pretty” He voices, starring up at the ceiling, tuning out whatever show is on. 

A chorus of barf noises fills the apartment. 

Yeosang sits upright, “He is!” He defends. 

“Why are we barfing, who’s Yunho” Asks San peering in from the kitchen. Where, from the look of him, he and Seonghwa had begun their own version of the Great British Bake Off. 

Mingi leans backwards over the back of the chair to look at San “He’s the flower shop boy” 

“Why did no one tell me we found out his name?” San asks with a disappointed look, wiping his hands on his apron. 

“We were talking about it in the groupchat” Answers Hongjoong.

“He doesn’t know because he muted it” Mingi exposes.

Everyone let’s out over dramatic shocked noises, turning towards San.

“You guys are up til like three in the morning screaming every night!!!!” Defends San, “it’s annoying!!”

Mingi winks and blows San a kiss.

San’s face contorts in disgust before he reaches for one of Seonghwa’s cookies and throws it at him. Mingi catches it and gives a thumbs up before turning back around in his chair. San frowns, disappointed in his failed attack, and returns to the kitchen.

“Can I have one too San” Yeosang shouts. 

Yeosang can hear Seonghwa scolding San in the kitchen and a small shuffle, before San reappears. Giving Yeosang a dirty look.

“You better like this because mom got mad at me for taking it” San threatens.

“Thank you for your sacrifice San.” Yeosang says sarcastically. San doesn’t respond, only sticking his tongue out before tossing the cookie.

It hits Yeosang square in the forehead and he dramatically falls back onto Hongjoong’s lap.

Hongjoong smiles down at him before mouthing the word ‘hydrocephalus’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jongho was most likely googling how to make fake passports while everyone was at joong/yeo’s apartment aksjjskdkdkdk. Also, sorry for the lack of Yunho and Yeosang fluff, I’ll make up for it in the next chapter I promise.


	5. The Closing Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeosang attempts revenge.

-the one with Yeosang-  
[11:28PM]

1 day: well this is it....... I had a good run

Mingi: d-day is coming to a close, tomorrow is day

Yeosang: see you at the party Jongho

1 day: I’m not going to that party

San: but I put up streamers :(((

Hongjoong: yeah Jongho, San watched me put up streamers, the least you could do is come 

1 day: I’m not risking my life for streamers......

Seonghwa: San and I made cookies last night for it!

1 day: .... 

1 day: what kind 

San: sugar cookies

1 day: I’m willing to risk my life for sugar cookies

San: thank you! 

Seonghwa: a bit dramatic but a complement all the same

Yeosang: 6 tomorrow night 

Mingi: bitchin

1 day: I don’t think I can do it 

San: we put smiley faces on the sugar cookies 

1 day: ... I can do it

—

“Remind me again why you didn’t invite your flower boy” Hongjoong asks, placing a bowl of toothpicks on the coffee table (he said they’re for if ‘people get bored’).

“His name is Yunho and he’s not coming to this crackhead party” Yeosang says, replacing the bowl of toothpicks with a bowl of chips. Hongjoong protests.

“it’s not a crackhead party!!! It’s a closing ceremony ” Hongjoong makes a slashing motion with his hand “possible murder.”

“Hongjoong.... I’m not inviting my crush to my apartment to watch as I attempt to scare Jongho to death” Yeosang explains.

“Watch it.... it’s still God until the ceremony is over” Hongjoong scolds, “and I’m sure he’d find it endearing.”

“Or insane and he’d never talk to me again”

“yeah or that.” Replies Hongjoong heading to the kitchen.

Yeosang sighs and plops down on the sofa. Looking down at the birthday girl pin, hopefully for the last time.

“San’s bringing Wooyoung right?” Hongjoong asks (shouts) from the kitchen.

“Yeah their date went pretty well” Yeosang shouts back “I guess I’m something of a match maker”

“I thought they met because San wanted one of those bottle ships.” Hongjoong says, stepping out of the kitchen.

“Yeah but I told San to go to that antique shop.” 

“That’s the only antique shop for miles Yeosang.”

“I knew they’d hit it off” 

“You’re full of shit” Hongjoong tosses a toothpick at him out of the bowl “you aren’t a match maker because you were friends with Wooyoung and San before they met each other.”

“You don’t know that....... I’m the glue that holds their relationship together.”

“They aren’t even dating!”

“Yet!”

—

-the one with Yeosang-  
[5:31PM]

0 days: I’m getting cold feet

0 days: guys

0 days: don’t have fun without me

[5:46PM]

0 days: please 

[5:58PM]

0 days: fuck it I’m not afraid of the birthday girl

—

“Jongho’s scared shitless...” Mingi says looking up from his phone.

“Good” Yeosang replies deadpanned. Hongjoong places a cheap paper crown on his head, standing on his tip toes while he adjusts it.

“What happened with Jongho?” Asks Wooyoung from the living room. San leans over and starts whispering in his ear. After a few seconds Wooyoung turns to Yeosang, who is still standing in the hallway next to the kitchen.

“Are you channeling Dexter or Hannibal?”

“We can afford that much saran wrap” Yeosang replies “so I guess Hannibal but like without the eating part.”

“fair enough.” Wooyoung turns to keep talking to San, who is seated comfortably next to him on the sofa.

“Wait he just said he’s ‘not afraid of birthday girl’” Mingi reports, sliding off the kitchen counter.

“We’re all set up?” Yeosang asks.

“Yep” replies Hongjoong, pointing to the office chair and floor lamp set up in the centre of the living room.

Mingi flicks off the lights, “Bitchin”.

“I want you to know I don’t support this.”

“Mars shh”

“Don’t shush me”

A chorus of sarcastic shushes breaks out in the pitch black apartment.

—

Yeosang hears the apartment door open slowly and a quiet “Mingi?”, followed by small footsteps.

Yeosang looks to his left where, in the darkness, he knows Hongjoong is positioned behind the sofa, holding the lamps switch. Everyone else had piled into Yeosang’s bedroom (Hongjoong’s may or may not be classified as a public health hazard).

When he hears the footsteps turning the corner to the living room, Hongjoong turns the lamp on. And instead of giving the dramatic lighting they were going for, it works like a normal lamp and lights up the whole the room. Maybe they should have done a dress rehearsal.

Yeosang powers through and spins around in the chair so he’s facing Jongho. He’s wielding a small butter knife (approximate length: one inch) in his left hand and a nerf gun in his right. He had asked Wooyoung to bring a sword and/or dagger from the antique shop but he said this is all they had. It’s taking every piece of his being to not break out laughing. 

Yeosang’s paper crown falls off and there’s a quiet “noooooooooo” heard from behind the sofa.

Jongho stares dumbfounded at Yeosang. Mouth hanging open slightly. 

Yeosang snorts but attempts to pull himself together. Shooting a nerf bullet at Jongho’s stunned face. It hits Jongho directly in the eyeball. 

“Ow” Jongho holds his hand over his eye, now glaring at Yeosang.

“Well well well..... “ Yeosang tries to continue before his voice cracks and he loses it completely. Laughing so hard tears come to his eyes. Hongjoong, who as witnessed the full failure of their plan also starts laughing from behind the sofa.

Seonghwa, Wooyoung, Mingi and San clamber out of Yeosang’s bedroom to see what’s happening. As soon as they make eye contact with Yeosang’s wheezing hunched over body (still holding the butter knife and nerf gun) and Jongho caressing his eye, they all start losing it. 

Jongho scans the room, still fully shocked before he cracks.

“WHAT IF YOU TOOK MY EYE OUT” he screams “WHAT IF I’M GONNA GO BLIND NOW.”

Yeosang looks up to see Jongho crouch down. 

“You feral little man..... ” Jongho says, staring at the ground, in a full existential crisis. “It says not to aim for eyes”. The whole room still in a laughing fit.

—

After everyone calmed down, Yeosang fed poor traumatized Jongho some sugar cookies and iced his eye.

Then the closing ceremony took place. Like it does each time Hongjoong wins a bet. Except this time Hongjoong thought he would include a torch (in his words: Olympic style). 

In conclusion: They were going to have to invest in a new sofa....... and a new shirt for Wooyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that on the last chapter I said chapter 5 would have more Yunho..... but I’m nothing if not a liar. I have chapter 6 planned out though and it’s GAY so you’re welcome in advance. Teaser it’s called “Breaking and Entering”.


	6. Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongjoong acts out + they are forced to eat on the floor. First part of a two part chapter “breaking and entering”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this took so long :((( Chapter “entering” will be coming soon!! It seemed too important to not be its own chapter and I didn’t want to leave everyone waiting while I tried to write it. Sorry !!

“Hey Asshole!” Hongjoong yells as he walks into the coffee shop, tossing a balled up shirt at Wooyoung’s head. “You don’t need to sue me anymore”

“Watch the language” Seonghwa warns, pointing to the children sitting nearby.

“Not so fast” Wooyoung mutters, pulling the shirt off his head.

“Sorry hwa, ‘A-S-S-H-O-L-E’” Hongjoong spells out, glaring at Wooyoung.

A kid spins around in one of the barstools behind them, to face Hongjoong.  
“You know I can spell right”

“Good for you, most three year olds can’t.”

“I’m twelve”

“Oh wow you were way off” Yeosang teases in awe from where he’s waiting to order.

Hongjoong shrugs, “it’s small.”  
Yeosang raises an eyebrow.

Hongjoong turns back to the kid and bows at 90 degrees.  
“Sunbaenim, My apologies for mistaking your age”

San’s cackles from behind the register.

“I accept, but only if you pay for my milkshake.” The kid bargains.

Hongjoong stands up.  
“Not a chance fucker”

Seonghwa frowns and slaps him with his book (Internet memes for dummies).

Hongjoong walks back to sit in one of the chairs facing the inside of the shop, rubbing his arm.

Wooyoung has now spread the shirt out in front of him, scanning it closely. He then holds it in front of him, up to the light.

Hongjoong finally bites “What’s wrong with it”

“Nothing!” Wooyoung smiles. “I love it!”

Hongjoong pulls his headphones from his bag.

“It’s just..... I don’t think this is the same one.”

Hongjoong sighs “Do you want to inspect the ashes of the other one in the dumpster? to make sure?”

Wooyoung looks offended “Show some respect”

“I’d rather be sued”

“You set me on fire, just be nice, I only asked for a replacement shirt”

“You weren’t on fire, the shirt was.”

Wooyoung looks shocked, “The shirt was on me, and it was on fire, so I was on fire.” Wooyoung now argues, sitting forward in his chair.

“I would argue that the shirt wasn’t a part of your body.”

“I never said it was!!”

“Yes you did” Hongjoong sits up “you said because it was on you and it was so fire, you were on fire. And that’s not true, only the shirt was on fire.”

“I know I wasn’t physically on fire! But-”

“I’m glad we agree” Hongjoong interrupts, putting his headphones on.

“Dense bastard...” Wooyoung scowls.

“I can still hear you Brat.” Hongjoong snaps back.

Wooyoung sticks his tongue and turns to Yeosang, who’s returning from the counter with his hot chocolate and a blueberry muffin.

“Yeo..... Hongjoong’s bullying me.” Wooyoung pouts, starring at the muffin.

“He’s much nicer to people who know that shirts aren’t an extension of their body.” Yeosang laughs, breaking off a bit of muffin for Wooyoung.

Wooyoung huffs as he takes the piece.

Mingi plops down on the sofa, “Why does Wooyoung look constipated.”

Wooyoung looks up from his muffin piece, immediately offended. “One, you’re gross. Two, not true.”

“You’ve known him for like a week Mingi, Please shut up.” Yeosang says trying to intercept the conversation.

“You know they have pills for that right?” Mingi laughs, completely ignoring Yeosang.

“You’d know!” San yells from the register.

Mingi gives him the middle finger.

“Thanks Sannie!” Wooyoung shouts over his shoulder. Turning back to give Mingi proud smile.

Mingi, takes off his jacket, sulking about being teased back.

San’s eyes narrow as he makes eye contact with what Mingi is wearing under his jacket. A shirt reading “college wrestling team”. He darts out from behind the counter making a beeline for the sofa.

Hongjoong and Yeosang whisper a chorus of “You better start running.” Laughing.

San takes the hand towel off his shoulder and starts slapping Mingi with it.

“How many times have I told you not to come here after practice???? Do you want me fired??” San scolds, he checks behind him “my manager doesn’t like your dirty gym clothes on the sofa Minnie!!!!!” San starts shooing him off the sofa “come back when you don’t smell like gym mats”

“Stop hitting me!!!!!!” Mingi cowers,  
“I’ll leave..... but this is discrimination..... refusal of service for an irrelevant characteristic....” Mingi stands up.

“Yeah he can’t help that he smells like death all the time San” Hongjoong pipes up, head still moving to the music in his headphones.

“Asshole!” Mingi shouts.

Seonghwa hits his shoulder, giving him a glare.

Hongjoong just smiles and taps his headphones, mouthing “sorry! Can’t hear!”

Mingi scowls.

“What is this? The ten thousandth time you’ve tried?” Yeosang jokes “he’s never going to let you come here after practice.”

“I just wanted my smoothie” Mingi pouts.

“Please get out” San points to the door.

“Just get Jongho to get you one” Yeosang offers.

“You’re a genius” Mingi’s face lights up.

Cue a very depressed looking Jongho showing up 10 minutes later. Complaining about being woken up at 11 on a Saturday.

—

-the one with Yeosang-  
[5:34PM]

[San added (902)555-0100 to  
the chat]

Jongho: whom

Mingi: is that one of the creepy pasta numbers 

Mingi: spare me

Mingi: take them instead 

(902)555-0100: you’ll all die in 7 days

Mingi: e

Jongho: at least that’s more than Yeosang gave me

Yeosang: watch it

Jongho: will do

Yeosang: also hi Wooyoung

(902)555-0100: fun killer

[Yeosang changed (902)555-0100 to Wooyoung]

Hongjoong: what is he doing here

Wooyoung: hello hongjoong 

Hongjoong: hello Lava girl

Wooyoung: I’m taking that as a complement 

[Hongjoong changed Wooyoung to Lava girl but as an insult]

Lava girl but as an insult: ouch

Yeosang: I’m going to change it back

Yeosang: I think you’re the only one still mad about the Torch Incident 

[Yeosang changed Lava girl but as an insult to Wooyoung]

Hongjoong: but it effects you too!!!!

Yeosang: I’ve gotten used to no sofa this week

Hongjoong: I thought we were a team

Jongho: top ten anime betrayals

Mingi: ooooooo

Seonghwa: hongjoong I think you are still upset because you’re embarrassed about what happened, and you’re taking it out on wooyoung

Jongho: spread that Knowledge 

San: that sounds about right 

Hongjoong: fakes 

Wooyoung: asgdhdjdkkdld!

Hongjoong: shut up

—

“Why didn’t you have my back in the group chat today.” Hongjoong mopped, lowering himself to sit on the floor next to Yeosang. Where their sofa once was.

“Because I like Wooyoung,” Yeosang replied, “and I agree with Seonghwa”  
he finished, eating a spoonful of his froot loops.

“I’m not embarrassed” Hongjoong didn’t meet Yeosang’s eyes.

“You should be”

“Fuck you”

“I’m serious!!” Yeosang laughed “You flew across the room with a torch and set half the apartment on fire.”

“I tripped”

“You soared” Yeosang corrects.

“Asshole”

“You’re mad because I’m right”

Hongjoong slaps Yeosang, “Maybe”

“Definitely” Yeosang chuckles “you need to apologize to Wooyoung tomorrow”

Hongjoong doesn’t reply, focusing on the show playing on the tv.

“Can we go out?” Hongjoong asks quietly.

“Joong it’s like midnight.”

“Yeah but I feel shitty.”

“So you wanna complain and stare at the sky?”

“Yeah.” 

“Okay” Yeosang agrees, finishing the milk in his bowl, standing up and heading towards the window.

They both slide out onto the fire escape and start their way up to the roof.

—

“I went up here last week, it was so beautiful.” Hongjoong states. “I could see every star.”

“I always worry about you going to the roof by yourself.”

“You’re such a mom sometimes, I promise I’ve seen Seonghwa get jealous.”

“Shut up.” He laughs before slapping Hongjoong. 

As they make their way further up the fire escape Yeosang lags behind.

“I wasn’t built for upper body strength.” Yeosang complains, out of breath.

“Come on! Three more stories.” Hongjoong encourages, unfazed by the climbing.

“Let me take a breather.” Yeosang quits and sits down when he comes to the next window, heaving. Hongjoong stares at him disapprovingly from the story above.

Yeosang breathes silently for a minute. 

Yeosang startles when the light in the apartment next to him flicks on. He looks inside and makes direct eye contact with a shirtless body. 

letting out a shriek he jumps backwards so hard he tumbles past the fire escape railing and down two stories, into the grass next to the building.

*Oh shit he definitely saw me* Yeosang thinks to himself as his wrist begins to burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you liked it !!! Or if there’s any mistakes etc that I should fix :p


	7. Entering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeosang gets patched up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT IM SO LAZY (╥﹏╥)

Yunho has abs. 

Abs.

 

That’s why Yeosang is laying on the ground after 20 foot fall at one in the morning with a fucked up wrist. 

Abs. 

Yunho’s abs.

He tries to sit up.

“Yeosang!! Don’t move I’ll get you” Yunho calls out worried, now climbing down the fire escape.

Yeosang whispers to himself “no no no no no no no no no no”

“Are you okay??” Yunho asks jumping down the ladder and sprinting to yeosangs landing area. “That was quite a fall, let me see” Yunho crouches next to him and delicately reaches for yeosang’s arm.

Yeosang lets out an weak embarrassed squeak. “it’s fine” Yeosang tries to keep a straight face but winces when Yunho tries to move his arm. He screws his eyes shut in pain. 

He laughs at Yeosang’s stubbornness, “it’s not fine, you’re bleeding.” Yunho wraps an arm around Yeosang’s waist and stands him up.

“I’ve got a first aid kit in my apartment.” Yunho suggests.

Yeosang looks up for Hongjoong but he’s gone. “Where the fuck is Hongjoong.....” Yeosang eyes Yunho’s open window and sighs.

“Is he-“

“Yeah.” Yeosang glares at the open window.

They take off for the front of the building. Yunho (Who is still very shirtless I may add) keeps an arm around Yeosang’s waist supporting him, even though his legs are fine. 

In the lobby Yunho buzzes his own apartment, giving a sceptical look to Yeosang.

*buzz* “state your business”

“Uh” Yunho pauses shocked.

Yeosang pushes past Yunho to the speaker. “Listen you little brat let us up my arm looks like a rollercoaster.” Yeosang snaps.

“Are we talking kiddie coaster or ninety degree drop?”

“Let us IN” Yeosang stops himself from yelling. Embarrassed at his outburst in front of Yunho, he waits until he hears a small click indicating Hongjoong let them in. “Thanks” he mumbles. 

He turns around to see Yunho grinning an admiring almost proud smile (Mingi would use the word whipped).

As they head up in the elevator Yunho asks “I didn’t know you peeped in your spare time.” A smug look on his face, he says facing the elevator doors.

“I WASN’T PEEPING I SWEAR ON MY LIFE I-“

Yunho turns to him, “it’s fine just let me know next time so I can at least have a shirt on.”

“There won’t be a next time because I WASNT PEEPING” 

“Oh that’s sad” Yunho traces a tear down his cheek dramatically.

Yeosang thinks he’s about to expire. His face turns beat red and he stares at the ground. Yunho chuckles beside him, grinning.

They speed walk out of the elevator to apartment 301. Yunho looks at Yeosang and hesitates before knocking. 

The door flies open “Yeosang!!! Are You okay????” Hongjoong worries, reaching for his arm. Yeosang jerks back “Why didn’t you help me?????” Hongjoong checks Yunho out and replies “I thought superman here had it covered.” Yeosang chokes.

“Can I get in my apartment please?” Yunho speaks up.

“Oh yeah sure.” Hongjoong slides over.  
“You know your ketchup is expired right?” 

“You looked through his stuff!!!!!!?!?!”

“yeah” Hongjoong replies nonchalant. “You should thank me, I was making sure he wasn’t a serial killer.”

“Thanks hongjoong” Yeosang mumbles, holding back his rage.

He heads into the apartment, looking for Yunho. 

—

-the one with Yeosang-  
[1:20AM]

Hongjoong: Yeosang’s arm looks like a crinkle cut chip 

Mingi: explain

Hongjoong: they make these chips that are like normal chips but they cut them so they’re wavy 

Mingi: thanks

Jongho: but why does his arm look like that

Hongjoong: because a crinkle cut chip is wavy and so is his arm

Jongho: PLEASE EXPLAIN WHY IS ARM IS WAVY???

Hongjoong: because it looks like a crinkle cut chip??? I don’t know how else to explain what they look like, you should google them.

Jongho: F U C K

Yeosang: it doesn’t I promise it’s more of a Pringle, a slight curve

Jongho: WHY

Yeosang: because Pringle’s have a curved shape??

Jongho: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

—-

“I found it!” Yunho celebrates coming out of the bathroom with the first aid kit. 

He crouches next to the chair Yeosang is in and opens it. “This might sting” he looks up apologetically. Yeosang just nods. Only hissing slightly at the alcohol pad.

They sit in silence for a minute, Yeosang fixated by Yunho’s gentle movements. 

“Take a picture it’ll last longer.” Yunho looks up to meet Yeosang’s stare, laughing. Yeosang wants to disappear. “Actually, you’re probably one step ahead of me.” 

“I WASN’T PEEPING” Yeosang screams. He wants to eat his own foot.

Yunho starts laughing, quickly changing the subject to save Yeosang. “Then what were you doing??” He asks. 

“Whenever Hongjoong is sad he stargazes on our roof, I don’t usually go with him but I was worried he’d fall” Yeosang mumbles the last part, realizing the irony. “He’s still pretty embarrassed about setting the apartment on fire.”

“He set the apartment on fire???” Yunho asks meeting Yeosang’s eyes.

“It was joint effort!!!!” Hongjoong yells from the kitchen.

“What is he doing??” Asks Yunho.

“He’s organizing your spice cabinet.” Yeosang laughs.

“Uh... thanks I guess” Yunho chuckles.

They fall into silence again.  
Yunho puts small Disney Princess bandaids over Yeosang’s scratches. “Sorry, they’re the only ones I have” he laughs. 

“I dealt with birthday girl, I can deal with this” They both laugh. Yunho stands up, now towering over Yeosang in the chair. 

Yunho gasps, reaching for Yeosang’s chin, tilting his head to the side. He runs his thumb over a cut on Yeosang’s cheek. Yeosang nearly chokes, turning red. Yunho leans in and goes to speak. 

“I can’t believe you keep your paprika next to your basil!” Hongjoong walks out the kitchen, holding the spices accusingly.

Yunho turns to Hongjoong and chuckles, seeming oblivious to what he just did. Yeosang pats his face trying to calm his blush.

Yunho turns back to Yeosang, serious, “You should still go to the hospital, it might be broken.” 

“Yeah I’ll take him.” Hongjoong puts down the spices and starts putting on his shoes.

“Thank you.” Yeosang says looking at the floor, voice still shaky from the gay shock he just received. 

“My pleasure” Yunho laughs, he takes a sharpie out of his pocket and reaches for Yeosang’s okay hand and writes his number. “Text me when you get home, okay?”


	8. Spitballs and Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongjoong puts Yeosang through hell in the emergency room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!!!!! I’m so sorry I took so long to update but schools finally over so I can finally work on this again!!!! Thank you for being patient :(

Hongjoong practically skips into the emergency room, a tired Yeosang dragged behind.  
“'Scuse me.” He asks cheerfully at the clearly overworked receptionist, Yeosang gives an apologetic look to her over Hongjoong’s shoulder.

“We have an arm issue, ” Hongjoong explains (?). He pauses for beat, thinking, before grabbing Yeosang’s battered arm and slapping it on the desk, HARD. “shits fucked” he points, presenting Yeosang’s poor poor arm like a prized trophy.

Yeosang heard the receptionist ask them to sit down before he faints.

When he comes to, it’s not because his body chose to wake up it’s because he feels something wet hit his forehead. 

He blinks a couple times, immediately making eye contact with Hongjoong who is posed on the opposite side of the waiting room, staring at him unmoving, like a sim waiting for a command, with a straw dangling out of his mouth, and a piece of paper by his side. Waiting for Yeosang to make the first move.

Yeosang flicks the spitball off his head and onto the floor. Never breaking his eye contact with Hongjoong.

He takes a deep breath, preparing to actually Throttle him in front of the other people in emergency, but before he can he hears a “poof” and a spitball hits the back of throat. He chokes it onto the waiting room floor like a dog choking up a piece of sausage. The image of his hunched back and the horrified faces of the children there are indescribable. 

Hongjoong preforms an elaborate victory dance Yeosang can only describe as one of those parkour videos you make in elementary because you think you’re cool but it’s actually just you jumping on a chair and then kicking a trash can.

Yeosang feels tears prick in his eyes. It’s so late... or early? And he just wants a cast on his arm but he doesn’t want them to take off Yunho’s Princess bandaids. He wants to text Yunho but he also doesn’t, he doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t know what he wants. Except to hit Hongjoong, he definitely wants to do that. He wants to hit joong so hard, maybe twice if he really treats himself. 

But he won’t because he knows that’s how Hongjoong cheers him up, stupid shit. And now he’s sitting like a fool tears running down his cheeks but smiling like an idiot. So it worked, it’s 5am, the sun is rising, he hasn’t slept in nearly 24 hours, his arm is broken, and he just choked on a spitball, but he’s cheered up. 

Hongjoong plops beside him, “you looks like that guys from american psycho, what’s up”

“I hate you so, so much” yeosang laughs “it’s ridiculous how much I hate you.”

“I hate you too, but maybe loathe is a better word”

“I loathe you”

“I loathe you too”

—

Yeosang doesn’t cry when they put the cast on, but he cries when they take the princess stickers off. He doesn’t cry when they clean his cuts but he cries when the alcohol removes Yunho’s phone number from his arm, the tiredness making him emotional.  
Hongjoong said to just take a picture of it but he cracked his phone in the fall, and Hongjoong can’t because he doesn’t have a phone, hewant the government to track him.

Cool. He has no phone. And he doesn’t have Yunho’s phone number. Maybe if he thinks hard enough his brain will send a “i got home safe!” beacon to Yunho.

—

-the one with Yeosang-  
[7:17AM]  
Mingi: RISE AND GRINDDD MFF

Jongho: I’m watching you eat a bowl of lucky charm marshmallows like it’s cereal rn, you took 30 minutes to pick out all the marshmallows.

Mingi: rise and grind to everyone EXCEPT for Jongho 

Hongjoong: heart disease will be your downfall, only raisin bran sustains me

San: i think your intestines have abs

Mingi: sexy

Seonghwa: I don’t think that’s possible

Mingi: :(

Jongho: okay ew

Yeosang: goodnight 

Mingi: yeo said rise and zzzzzhhhuhhhshhg

—

The next day Yeosang practically crawls into the coffee shop, and promptly curling up on the sofa next to Seonghwa.

“you look like a sewer rat” Mingi says.

“You look like a little bitch” Yeosang snaps back.

Jongho chuckles. Seonghwa pats Yeosang’s head which is now burrowed in his lap.

“Stop being mean to Yeosang he’s had a hard couple of days.” 

“Thanks hwa” Yeosang thanks, voice muffled by his position.

Yeosang hears the bell above the shop door chime and San shouts at a suspicious volume “ OH HI. YUNHO! SO NICE TO SEE YOU HERE!!”   
Yunho gives a puzzled laugh and a “hi?”.

Yeosang freezes. He mumbles a pleasedontseemepleasedontseemepleasedontseeme... not because he doesn’t want to see Yunho but he doesn’t want Yunho to see him. He’s in a giant hoodie and pyjama bottoms and he’s 100% sure he didn’t brush his troll doll hair. 

He doesn’t move his head from where it’s laying on Seonghwa (his face mostly burrowed in his stomach now). When he doesn’t hear Yunho anymore he takes an exploratory peak. As soon as he twists his head to look up he meets Yunho’s eyes, Yunho smiles and looks up and pouts “cute”, with the same energy as when people hold puppies. 

Before Yeosang can even say hi Yunho is shouting “see you at work!” And rushing out the door.

Everyone let’s out a chorus of “he’s so sweet” and “aww”.

“So when are you gonna call him?” San asks throwing himself over the back of the sofa.

“I can’t”

“Don’t be a pussy” Mingi chimes.

“I’m NOT! I literally can’t I don’t have a phone or his number” 

“Just ask for it again, he clearly won’t mind” Seonghwa says brushing Yeosang’s hair with his fingers attempting to tame the mop of pink hair he’s sporting.

“I’ve never asked before that’s so awkward I’d rather boil alive” 

“I think I have a big enough pot to fit you at the shop” Wooyoung states, plopping down beside Yeosang “someone dropped it off this morning” he takes a bite of his muffin and with a full mouth adds “18th century” gloating.

“Fuck off” Yeosang turtles back into his hoodie. 

He doesn’t know how to ask. He gets nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls let me know if there’s any typos etc, I’ll probably edit this more tmr but it’s 1am rn and I wanna post this so much I can’t wait akajsjsjdjjdjd


End file.
